Long Awaited
by StormOfTheNorth
Summary: One princess, one emperor, two cups of tea, and one gigantic mess of a conversation.


**AN: Don't take this too seriously, I guess? My writing gets sloppy when I'm frustrated/uninspired... I like the idea of Ioder/Estelle though, so maybe I'll write more.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a copy of Tales of Vesperia but that's about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Long Awaited<strong>

"I find conformity in literature rather…" Estelle pauses for a moment, absently sipping her tea as she searches for the word. "Tasteless."

From across the tiny table, the recent prince-turned-emperor sets down his own porcelain cup, the barest hint of a smile in his eyes. Ioder gently rests his cheek on his fist, gracing her with a pleasant, almost-but-not-quite playful look. Estelle feels her heart rate quicken ever so slightly, but manages to hold his gaze evenly.

"I should think these days that the romance between a princess and a rogue were a cliché in itself," Ioder says lightly. The statement could have quite easily been accompanied by a wink, were Ioder the type for such mannerisms, but he is no Raven, and the gentlemanly role fits him far too well. Estelle blushes indignantly at his open jab, but opts to remain ignorant of the implications.

"It's a popular fantasy," Estelle responds carefully. "People have always been attracted to pushing the boundaries of societies' laws, and forbidden love is no exception. Thus, it sells quite well."

Ioder closes his eyes briefly, before meeting her bright turquoise gaze with his own azure blue. His lips curve upwards a fraction, and Estelle feels a sudden instinctive urge to bolt from the room then and there.

"And you're certain that you, yourself, have no desire in indulging such… fantasies?" Estelle suppresses a gasp, and retracts her mental statement about Ioder ever being a gentleman.

"I assure you, Your Highness, I have no such thoughts," Estelle mutters. The incredible urge to fidget doesn't leave her, so she clasps her hands together and rests them on her lap. Ioder doesn't move an inch, only looks at her, with that beautiful, blue stare.

"There is no need for such formality, Estellise," Ioder says, his voice soft like an ocean breeze. Estelle reddens slightly at the tacky poetic lines her mind is pasting together, but if she is truly honest with herself, she knows someone as beautiful as Ioder deserves no less. Everything about him is so delicate and gentle and fragile – so unlike her, especially ever since fate led her out of the castle via a certain dark-haired mischief maker.

Estelle tries to be envious of the man in front of her, but finds it difficult when his voice caresses her ears so wonderfully every time he opens his mouth.

"…and we are friends, are we not?"

Estelle blinks. Ioder looks at her expectantly. She successfully swallows the lump forming inconveniently in her throat. She does not, however, triumph over her steadily climbing agitation.

"We _were_ friends," she corrects him almost bitterly, but that word does not register in her dictionary, so it comes off as a strange mixture of honest sorrow. An unspoken question hangs tauntingly between both of them, and _maybe_ it's the reason they are so unable to connect.

_Where have you been?_

"I understand that there have been unavoidable circumstances that may have put some distance between us," Ioder says slowly. He tries to make himself sound smooth, unaffected, but Estelle hears the barely perceptible crack in his perfect voice and she feels a guilty wave of selfish satisfaction.

"It's nothing we cannot fix," he continues, face lighting up with another smile, even though they both know that she can see right through him. Estelle shakes her head sadly.

"We can't go back in time," she says, her voice firm, resolute. If there was anything that Yuri had taught her on their journey, it was to have faith in yourself and your decisions, to look forward not back. Ioder acknowledges her change with a small nod of his head. He turns his face away from her for the first time since the start of the conversation. Estelle's throat starts to burn so she just stares at her lap and hopes it will stop soon.

"I understand, Estellise."

Estelle looks up at the sound of her name. Ioder is smiling at her again, and she is suddenly, terribly, confused. He isn't faking anymore, and it _hurts_, and she's desperately trying to figure out why, because she knows there's an answer her heart is screaming at her, but there is too much chaos whirling around for her to hear it.

Ioder stands. Estelle doesn't.

When did he become the strong one, and she, the weak little princess?

Ioder offers his hand, looks down at her gently. "Estellise?"

"Estelle," she says quietly. Too quietly. Ioder peers at her curiously.

"I beg your pardon-"

"_Estelle_."

It comes out louder and more harshly than she intends, but it makes an impact, and slowly, Ioder withdraws his hand. Estelle squeezes her eyes shut for a few seconds, before looking at the man before.

Just say what you need to. It'll be okay. Estelle doesn't waver anymore when she stands.

"I'll call you Ioder, if you call me Estelle."

Ioder stares. Estelle wishes her words didn't sound so childish, but she steels her gaze.

And then Estelle doesn't know what to think anymore, because all of a sudden, Ioder is laughing – lightly, because everything about Ioder is light – yet it is different because it is free, and Estelle doesn't know whether she should join in or sob, because it has been so long since she heard him laugh.

He isn't faking. It doesn't hurt.

"All right then," he says, once his mirth dies down. "…Estelle."

"Yes, Ioder?" Estelle replies faintly. She is horrified when she hears how thick her voice sounds, but Ioder doesn't comment.

"I'm happy," he says, after a while. He pauses thoughtfully, as though looking for something more eloquent to say. He comes up blank.

"I… I'm really happy," Ioder repeats, and he smiles at her brilliantly as he does so. Estelle grins back and in that moment, she can almost pretend that they aren't emperor and princess, that they're just two old friends joyfully reunited after a long period of separation.

"Me too," she says, feeling lighter. To say that all the pain was gone would be a lie, but at least now Estelle does not regret her visit. Estelle tips her head at him slightly.

"Thank you for making time to see me, Ioder," she says, contented smile in place. Ioder looks a little surprised.

"Of course… Estelle," he adds, still trying to get used to her nickname. He escorts her to the door, and she turns around to take one last good look at him.

"My regards to Yuri," he says amiably. Estelle frowns slightly at this. Why did it feel like he was misunderstanding their relationship?

"From the start, Yuri and I were never…" Estelle trails off. Ioder blinks at her, tilting his head a little to the side making Estelle want to pet him. She suppresses the urge.

"Were never…?" he prompts. Estelle becomes flustered.

"We're just friends," she supplies lamely.

"Oh…" Ioder says, his expression unfathomable. "Well in any case, you are always welcome to see me, Estelle."

He gently takes her hand in his, and leans down to press a kiss onto her knuckles. Something thread-like snaps inside Estelle, and abruptly, unexpectedly, she pulls him towards her in a fierce embrace. Out of shock, Ioder doesn't move for a while, but eventually he wraps his own arms around her petite figure.

"…Estelle?"

Estelle relinquishes her grip just as quickly as she initiated it.

"Sorry," she says, eyeing the marble floor in embarrassment.

"No, no, don't be," Ioder says, smiling faintly. "I enjoyed it."

He _enjoyed _it. Estelle turns a brilliant shade of red, and feels like running again. Or perhaps sinking into the floor, if that were possible.

"Actually, Estelle," Ioder's voice interrupts her thoughts, laced with something delicate and innocent. Estelle freezes when he takes her hands in his and gives her a very direct look.

"I've kept quiet about it for a while, but I feel that I can tell you now," he says seriously.

"Tell me what?" Estelle breathes. Ioder smiles brightly at her attentiveness.

"Of my intention to court Yuri Lowell."

A long pause. Then,

"Oh."

Estelle vaguely remembers feeling very sorry for herself before she passes out.

* * *

><p><strong>...Don't kill me <strong>


End file.
